


Control and Release

by JuniperLemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Bruce/Steve - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sexually aware Steve, banner/rogers, builidng relationship, controlling the hulk, release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Bruce hasn't been touched in years. Steve Rogers is out to rectify that fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to write for a tiny but adorable ship. Plus, Sexually aware Steve Rogers is my jam.

It was almost empty in the TV room. Over the course of several hours one Avenger after the other has slipped off to their own room or home until only Bruce and Steve remained. Over the last few weeks they had grown closer as the scientist had been studying Steve's blood causing them to spend an increasing amount of time together. The movie finished but neither had even been focused on it. Steve lost in his thoughts and Bruce lost in some experiment case he'd printed.

"When was the last time you were in love?" Steve asked eventually. His question obviously prompted by the romantic movie that had just finished. It had been Thor's choice. 

"Too long to remember." Bruce replied easily. That wasn't a complete lie. It had been such a long time since he'd felt anything akin to romantic love towards another person. "Why do you ask?" He looked up form the documents on his lap. 

"No reason." It was a few minutes later before he poses the second part of the question, "When was the last time someone touched you like that?" Steve asked hesitantly while nodding towards the blank screen. They'd gotten closer but that by no means meant he was entitled to know every detail of Bruce's private life. 

There was a beat of silence and Steve inwardly cursed at the idea he'd overstepped the mark. However, after slight stuttering and stammering, Bruce managed to voice a coherent answer, "Even longer. Believe it or not, a giant green monster isn't particularly sexually attractive." He attempted a joke.

"Oh." He breathes out. 

Barely giving it time for thought, Steve was up and moving across the room to where the scientist was reading. The older man looked up in surprise and this increased when the soldier lowered himself down to kneel between his knees. 

"Steve?" He asked as panic struck him, "What are you doing?" 

"You deserve this, Bruce. You work too hard and are always so tense." The soldier ran his large palms over Bruce's thighs as he spoke. With each stroke his hands got a little closer to the man's groin. 

"You can't do this." Banner began to try and clamber away but Steve was stronger, "You have no need to do this and besides, I'd lose control." It was implied in his voice that it wasn't just himself he'd lose control of. Then there'd be a mess.

The soldier held him still, "Bruce I'm doing this. I want to do this. I know you can keep the other guy under locks." 

"It's been years since..." He trailed off blushing, "I'll have no control." The panic was rising again. 

"I've got you, Bruce. I don't care what you say." 

Steve began to palm the other man's cock through his pants. There was an instant reaction and his erection started to swell. Bruce groaned, his head falling back against the back of the couch as a wave of pleasure hit him. So unfamiliar. A caught sound tried to escape from the Doctor's throat but the man managed to rein it in. Steve resolved to have Bruce crying out and moaning. 

Due to his deprivation, Bruce's erection was pushing against the front of his pants in mere minutes causing him to shift uncomfortably. The soldier unzipped the man and pulled his length out from under his underwear. He was so much bigger than Steve had envisioned. Surely with such size he should have more self confidence. 

He stroked the cock a few times. His hand running the length of the shaft before his thumb worked the slit. The Doctor threw his head back in estacsy and the restrained moans we're becoming more defined. However, his hold on his emotions and the bigger guy was slippin but he fought to maintain control. Precome was already leaking from the man as he was attacked by the most sensation he'd experienced in years. His body was long overdue release. 

Not wanting to slow down Steve lowered his mouth to the large cock and ran his tongue along the large vein underneath. The Doctor grunted, bit his bottom lip and tangled his fingers in Steve's blond hair while he called back the green that tinged his eyes. Pushing him closer and closer to the edge only encourages the soldier more so he takes the man's full length into his mouth. His eyes water as the tip pushes against the back of his throat but he'd always had a good gag reflex. Hollowing his cheeks he takes the man to the root and pulls back. His tongue works the slit. 

Bruce moans filthily. The sound ripped from his throat and bounced around the dark walls. 

Steve repeats this action until Bruce is wavering on the edge where Steve pushed him. The orgasm crashes over him and he is lost in over sensation and a white blur. Somewhere in the back of his mind he notes Steve swallowing down everything he'd given him. The hulk is on the edge too but Bruce catches him and drags him down. 

While the Doctor was still dazed, Rogers leant up to kiss him and share the flavour from his tongue. Bruce shivered. He helped him do up his pants again but was gone before Banner had fully regained full brain function. 

Bruce let out a huff of air and collapsed back against the couch.


End file.
